Trash
by ShiroGan
Summary: This is trash... c:


Era la hermosa mañana del 25 de diciembre de algún año en algún siglo en alguna galaxia en algún universo de algún multiverso de algún omniverso de algún…

Creo que ya lo entienden… ahora observaremos a los peculiares niños del orfanato Songbird.

 _ **Sabaku no stando da!**_ –grito uno de los niños, sus únicas características relevantes siendo una gorra que se asemejaba mucho a su cabello- _**ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (**_ Grito culminante que indica que ha dado todo de si en el cómo cuando vas a hacer caca –digamos las cosas como son- si de esas en las que después te limpias solo para darte cuenta de la horrible realidad en la que empujaste tan fuerte que te salió sangre pero luego para ocultarlo todo inventas mierda –lol- como que eres una mujer y todos te juzgan por loco y te abandonan con el tío Jeffrey el cual había salido de la cárcel hace cuatro meses acusado de violación de menores, el cual por cierto tiene una extraña fijación por mirarte el trasero, muy extraño eso la verdad mmmmmmm –Emoji - o bueno de vuelta con esta mierda echa entre lamentos bolivianos, una travesía para ir a casa de Damián, un boulevard de broken sueños, igual que un paseo por mi mente llena de inglés roto, pensamientos sexuales y un extraño sabor a menta)

 _ **Muda! Muda! Mudada!**_ –Exclamo el otro niño –con un look igual de extrovertido que el anterior- con un cabello rubio, ojos azules y ¿labios verdes? -¿Qué mierda?- _**Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Mudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Shine! Kakyoin! (Ver wea entre paréntesis de arriba).**_

No, eso está mal, esta ¡maaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaAAaAaAaAaAaAAaAaaAaAaAaAaaAaAAaAaAAaAaAaAaAllLlLLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLLlLlLllllllllll! –a la mierda si ese no fue un grito.

El niño que había grita con su corazón, así como los futbolistas jugaban con el, era un niño cuya una característica importante para esta historia era su afro exageradamente grande, como en serio niño córtate el pelo –Tu deberías de hacer eso chamaco mugroso- Pero mamá… maldición.

Bueno volviendo a la historia…

¡Que te jodan tío! –Rayos, eso me dio pena ajena, ¿a alguien más le dio pena ajena? Porque la verdad me da mucha pena ajena cuando tratan de imitar acentos del mismo idioma… ejem de vuelta a la historia.

Oye po weon, no me salgas majadero eh –Respondió de manera nada característica el rubio (El plot twist más grande de los videojuegos, más grande que el de metal gear –no se cual lol- en donde descubres que todo fue una simulación, o el de ¡Biochoque! Con su Would you kindly? O el de ¡Biochoque: Infinidad! Con su ahaha pibe aweonado el anciano con desvaríos de dios eres tú de otra realidad y la chavala que te quisiste coger todo el juego es tu hija… Cochino, enfermo, incestuoso kk's… ¿En qué estaba? Ah si, el mayor plot twist de la historia –Even if this is not a videogame- es que el rubio es chileno. Jaja al chile esa ni yo me la esperaba y eso que soy el autor de esta asquerosidad.)

Sigo diciendo que esta mal –Reafirmo chaval pelo- pero supongo que se quedara así.

En ese momento el X gon' give it to ya theme empezó a sonar fuerte y por una de las puertas, casi como si de una coincidencia se tratase (Yo también puedo ser elegante emoji riellorando-jpg) la música se coordinó con la parte de la canción que dice **"Knock Knock open up the door is real"** justo al tiempo que alguien pateaba abierta la puerta de la habitación… ¡Ese alguien era santa!

 **WHAT A TWIST!**

¡Qué coño hace santa en medio de abril! – Exclamo el imitador de españoles.

Pero si el narrador dijo al principio que estábamos en diciembre… -Respondió pelo.

¿Entonces porque chucha hace tanto calor weon? –pregunto el rubio chileno.

 **Lamentablemente tendrás que comprar el nuevo pawpatrol of duty: Black Cock´s cuatro con todos sus paquetes (uwu) de expansión para poder descubrir que pasara a continuación…**

 **¿Podrán nuestros hermosos y carismáticos héroes descubrir por qué carajo santa pateo la puerta de la habitación para entrar?**

 **¿Por qué rayos el chileno tiene labios verdes?**

 **¿Seguiré sin cortarme el pelo a expensas de ser desheredado?**

 **Descubre esto y más en el próximo episodio de tres weones un destino…**


End file.
